


/ˈsʌkjʊbəs/

by asmoix



Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tags Are Hard, wet dream (lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmoix/pseuds/asmoix
Summary: Kyo always seems to lose himself on stage, little do everyone else know that he's not quite there most of the time.Unseeable creatures come to play through him, and sometimes with him.
Relationships: Nun Kyo (Sukekiyo) / Kyo (Dir en Grey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	/ˈsʌkjʊbəs/

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuzato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/gifts).

> this is part of my trade with @Ryuzato !  
I really hope you enjoy it! ♥

“He’s really something, isn’t he?” Takumi let out in what he thought was an unheard whisper

“Yeah, pretty impressive” Mika answered, trying to catch his breath while he sank his arm in a bucket full of ice

Kyo pretended not to hear them, looking for solitude in the bathroom. The mirror showing him an image too familiar yet still alien to him. He woke up to himself when the pair of black eyes on the reflective surface stared back at him, their faint red glint gone. Kyo blinked away the dizziness, trying to focus on the habit covering his hair.

“So it was you tonight” he sighed as he yanked it off his head 

Kyo had no memories of the show from the moment he set foot inside the dressing room, sometimes he could be completely present for the entirety of it. But most times the stage belonged to someone else entirely. 

That was the deal he had signed.

  
  


-*-

It had happened years ago, when the band was starting to get attention, long before he decided to have a side project to pour all his extra work into. Kyo had always had a very restless mind, but in those years the dreams were getting unbearably real to him. Otherworldly beings offering knowledge, skills, messages from across other realms.

Kyo had tried several times to translate what his mind went through into music, to no avail. The harder he tried, the more intense his dreams got. Faceless creatures getting closer, trying to touch him, whispering. The day after, Kyo would always forget what they were saying to him. 

Except that night.

They had come to him together but only one spoke. His voice was deep and eerily similar to Kyo’s. The being offered a deal, they would help him to compose what his heart desired, to translate his subconscious mind into the conscious world. Kyo woke up not remembering what they had asked in return. He slept through the fine print and woke up with a cut on his thumb. Memories of a quill dipping in his blood before signing still prevailed through the mist of unconsciousness. 

The first weeks and months, Kyo had found inside his head a never-ending fountain of ideas. He had also found it surprisingly easy to translate them into words, into melodies. The memories of that dream fading with time, the work getting on the way of active dreaming. Everything had gone pleasurably quiet.

So unnervingly quiet, he started experiencing blackouts.

They would come out of nowhere, he’d be about to go on stage and snap back into reality when it was time to go home. At first he got worried, then he got checked by specialists, but there was nothing wrong with him, so with time Kyo became a master of pretending he knew exactly what he had done on the stage.

Then the inspiration became too much, if that’s something that can make sense to anyone but him. Kyo kept gushing with new ideas but nowhere to place them, being inside a group, his ideas more often than not, got scrapped by the main composer of his band. At first Kyo didn’t mind having several projects stored away from daylight. But the dreams started getting more intense everytime Kaoru rejected a new song.

Kyo had decided he needed somewhere else to pour his creations into, so he formed a side project. With the new band, the violent dreams seemed to slowly stop, all his ideas getting a proper outlet. The blackouts were constant with this band, so Kyo had made an habit of watching the recording as soon as he got home. The staff saw this a sign of his addiction to work, but in reality Kyo needed to know what he did on stage every time.

That was the first time he saw  _ it _ .

Kyo couldn’t describe the feeling on his skin, the clench of his stomach when he saw himself. Dressed in a sheer robe, leather straps coming from his neck and black gloves up to his elbows. But to crown it all, covering his head, he was wearing a nun’s habit. It swayed behind him as he danced erotically to his own music. Kyo didn’t even remember buying that, or even asking for it to the staff. Just how much of his life were these blackouts taking away?

That night, with the memory of the habit-cladded him still inside his mind, Kyo set off to find answers inside his dreams. The first nights were fruitless, but with time and meditation, Kyo managed to not only remember his dreams entirely but also manipulate them.

It was in one of those dreams where they finally had a conscious conversation.

There were several of these creatures, all reluctant to share their names or identities.

“We are all you” they’d say and Kyo had to accept it

But  _ it _ had been different. For a start,  _ it _ was present from the first time Kyo was able to communicate inside his dream.

“You can call me  _ Nun _ ”  _ it _ had shrugged, using Kyo’s voice perfectly 

Kyo remembered asking “Why” and Nun had just smiled with Kyo’s face. It had been the weirdest experience of his life.

At least that’s what he thought back then.

-*-

Finally at home, Kyo sat himself on the couch to watch the recording of that night’s live. The staff members were already used to his demands, so he didn’t have to ask them for a copy anymore. It was directly saved into his computer, ready to be reviewed that same night.

Already knowing Nun had took the stage, it was easier to digest the images on the screen. Sometimes they didn’t change his clothes at all, that was one of the clues he wasn’t going to like what he saw on the recording. The other, most present clue was the blood inside his mouth and on his clothes. But that being in particular was more attuned to Kaoru’s loud strings than his new oniric sounds.

Nun was different, Nun was kinder on his body and enjoyed it to the fullest, even bringing people around to enjoy it too. For Kyo it was a surreal experience to see himself swaying his hips so provocatively. Even stranger to feel his pants tightening at his own image. 

He turned off the computer and took a big gulp of water, deciding to go sleep it off.

Kyo woke up on his bed some minutes later, his body felt light despite sinking in the soft mattress. He closed his eyes again, willing to continue his sleep. A soft ruffling sound alerted him, but he felt too comfortable to sit up. The bed seemed to sink a little at his side and he could hear now the soft rustle of clothes. He opened his eyes again, he felt unable to move for a moment. Directly on top of him, his own face was smiling down at him, leather leashes going down from his neck and a nun’s habit covering his hair. Kyo wanted to speak and found he couldn’t.

“Just a little more” his own voice whispered, coming from Nun “watch me a little more”

Kyo didn’t understand what it meant, but he stared anyway. Kyo wanted to speak but the voice wouldn’t come out, he tried to move and his arm gave a little shake still on the bed.

“What a good boy” Nun smiled, and somehow Kyo’s own crooked teeth looked sharp as razors in its mouth

Nun’s eyes were completely black as it stared back, black as obsidian stones that shone with the dim light of the bedroom. As Kyo looked at it, they became more human, their shape reducing to a circle, white scleras forming around them.

“You enjoy watching me, don’t you?” Nun whispered and its voice sounded like Kyo and like nothing real at the same time, its words lingering on the air as smoke “do I put on a good show?”

Kyo was getting frustrated with the words stuck inside his throat, so he tried to raise his hand again. This time it came all the way towards his face, so he tried with his other arm.

“I wanted to know what it felt like… to be you” Nun continued, caressing his hair as Kyo tried to slowly wake the rest of his limbs “I must admit it was a brand new experience… inhabiting such a desirable body” Nun’s hand ran down towards Kyo’s naked chest, tracing its peaks and valleys.

Kyo took a hand towards his throat “It’s all right, your voice should rest” Nun said quickly “you don’t need it now...”

Kyo frowned, causing Nun to smile back. The glove-cladded hands had gotten more familiar as Kyo concentrated his mind on moving more of his body or talking. Nun was caressing his tiger tattoo, following the lines of its back, hind legs and tail, continuing its path towards Kyo’s tigh. When Nun slid a quick hand between his legs, Kyo finally managed to move enough to avoid it. 

“Oh, don’t resist” whined Nun softly “it’s only you…” it added with a cheeky smile

Kyo felt the strength he had gathered vanish just as quickly, leaving him once again immobile. 

“There’s no need to be afraid” Nun continued as it digged its hand inside Kyo’s sweatpants, feeling his length before wrapping it carefully with a gloved hand “after all, we’ve known each other for so long now…” he gave a soft pump and Kyo managed to lean back his head, closing his eyes at the alien sensation “sssh, just enjoy it” Nun whispered against his ear

The feeling was strange and slightly uncomfortable, but still Nun didn’t remove its gloves. Kyo stopped noticing the friction between the fabric and his now fully erect member.

It just felt… good. He surprised himself relaxing to the touch and staying idle as Nun removed his pants partially.

“I’ve wanted this for quite some time…” Nun announced as it straddled Kyo’s hips, revealing its completely naked body under the sheer habit

Kyo couldn’t help but stare at the bizarre occurrence lifting his head enough to recognize his own toned stomach, his very own tiger tattoo placed on someone else. But not someone else at all, as the face that stared intensely back at him was still his own. Nun smiled and its teeth looked sharp and its eyes obsidian black, it spread its legs further apart and started sitting on top of Kyo.

Kyo felt every inch of his length smoothly entering inside Nun’s body, which he fought really hard to stop recognizing as his own. Despite the crushing sensation around him, Nun accommodated as if it was meant to be this way. Something from Kyo’s mind thought this wasn’t possible, Nun touched his cheek gently.

“Sssh just enjoy it” it reminded, and Kyo forgot what he had been thinking, lost only in the feeling of Nun around him, hot and impossibly wet

A moan managed to break through his silent throat as Nun rose up and dropped down again with a pleased smile. Nun repeated it a second time, and a third, this time its own face morphing into a pleasure moan with Kyo’s stolen voice coming out of it.

The memories of the event started to get fuzzy even while Kyo was still experiencing it. Nun jumping on top of him until Kyo couldn’t take it anymore, coming inside of it, getting lost in its intense obsidian stare. A last smile as Nun climbed off him and pressed its full lips against Kyo’s. 

“Until next time” Nun promised and its voice morphed just barely into something else by the end, its complete image getting blurry and disappearing under Kyo’s heavy eyelids.

The morning sun bathed his entire face with its warm insistence, making Kyo frown and try to cover it. He turned around on his bed, finding himself startled by the sudden movement, but specially by the sticky sensation around his groin. Kyo took a hand there, feeling the evidence of a very lewd dream, an almost too real encounter. 

Kyo sighed and got up to take a shower, knowing that somewhere inside his unconscious mind, Nun would keep the promise.


End file.
